thirdrealmfandomcom-20200215-history
Raven Sintari
Born on 08/10/0548, conceived before his father's death. 08/17. 0546- Emperor Averon's coronation 07/28. 0547- Raven Myrandar born to Dainya Sintari (married to Tandis Myrandar) 08/23. 0550- Rylithian, Citidel on the Water founded 04/12. 1178- Emperor Moonshadow's coronation 10/17. 1337- Birth of T'Ryndiel 09/12. 1354- Death of SO. Raven Myrandar, IP- 808 years old Served under Emperor Averon and Emperor Moonshadow Raven was born in Lanalorien to Dainya (Sintari) and Tandis Myrandar. Neither parent knew that their child was actually the son of late Emperor Zarionel L'Sheriss and brother to newly crowned Emperor Averon L'Sheriss. Dainya had cut ties to her family after an argument with her father and Raven was never told his mother belonged to House Sintari. The family moved from Lanalorien to a smaller community south of the city when Raven was 3 years old. He was always fascinated with the Empire, and constantly reminded everyone that he was going to be 'the best soldier ever' someday. When he was 40 he left his home a cocky young man determined to prove himself. He was sure he could fend for himself, and having no idea just how much the world liked to prove cocky young men wrong- he set out for Lanalorien (refusing coin from his parents) to join the military. He learned quickly that he should have, in the very least, accepted his parent's help. Lucky that he made it to the city at all, he showed up hungry and filthy. At this point, somewhat humbled, Raven entered the recruitment office to find that he was sorely lacking in the training required. "The best soldier ever" was little more than a child, and the free training for his age would take longer than he wanted. He went home with his head down and tail between his legs. Having burned bridges with most of the community, it took him some time to recover from his misadventure and mature. He spent several years with a trainer (paid for by his parents) before heading back to Lanalorien yet again to join the military academy (also paid for by his parents). At 68 years old, he had finished his schooling in Lanalorien, having graduated from the Academy as well as taking several optional classes to hone his scout skills and officially joined the military. Once his potential was noticed, he advanced quickly. He was involved in several campaigns before being stationed in Soristacia, then Narach. He spent many years in both places before finding out that a now dead ex-girlfriend had been using her rank to pull strings- not only to keep his unit out of combat but also to remove him from consideration of promotion. After nearly 300 years of service, he finally became SO, where he remained for another 218 years before being brought before the Emperor and named IP at 575 years old in 1122. He served as SOIP under Emperor Averon for 56 years until his death, and then Emperor Moonshadow for 177 years. He was shot while escorting Prince Imperial T'Ryndiel L'Sheriss and drowned in the frozen Serpentine River. Upon Zur'Dan discovering the child had the Mark, Raven's parentage came to light. He still prefers to think of himself as a Sintari. Raven prefers to think of himself as a Myrandar, finding his lineage uncomfortable. He is bonded to Heather L'Sheriss.